Two useful attributes for media service delivery, such as video service delivery, are network quality and high-availability. On today's Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC) networks, this is achieved because the technology deployed is mature and the network is largely dedicated to just a single function—media service delivery. However, when moving the media services into a Packet Switched Network (PSN) arena, achieving high levels of service quality and availability becomes a challenging task.
Today's HFC video networks are, in general, very scaleable. Several million customers are serviced from large-scale head-end installations, which then feed distribution networks for user access. To compete with HFC networks, an Internet Protocol (IP) video network must be capable of scaling to a similar capacity. In a typical network architecture, devices must be able to scale from a few hundred users in the early stages of implementation to multiple-millions of users at the peak of the service deployment. Additionally, in typical situations, it becomes necessary to add other services, such as voice and high-speed data, when a decision is made to provide a “triple-play” offering. All this must be accomplished without compromising the reliability, quality, manageability, or serviceability of the network.